Sword
Some of the Sword & Laser picks were first published as short stories or serialized in monthly fiction magazines. When published as a novel, the original stories may have changed or been expanded, but looking back at the original publications is entertaining in its own way. The novels are among the first editions and some were also vintage paperbacks and graphic novels. 002-analog-science-fiction-science-fact-august-1977.jpg|Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, August 1977 (novelette) 011-dune-analog-december-1963.jpg|Dune World by Frank Herbert, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, December 1963, Part 1 of 3 011-dune-analog-january-1964.jpg|Dune World by Frank Herbert, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, January 1964, Part 2 of 3 011-dune-analog-february-1964.jpg|Dune World by Frank Herbert, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, February 1964, Part 3 of 3 014-analog-science-fiction-science-fact-june-1972.jpg|Hero (The Forever War) by Joe Haldeman, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, June 1972 014-analog-science-fiction-science-fact-november-1973.jpg|We Are Very Happy Here (The Forever War) by Joe Haldeman, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, November 1973 014-analog-science-fiction-science-fact-january-1975.jpg|End Game (The Forever War) by Joe Haldeman, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, January 1975 014-amazing_science_fiction_197511.jpg|You Can Never Go Back (The Forever War) by Joe Haldeman, Amazing Science Fiction, November 1975 021-worlds-of-if-december-1965.jpg|The Moon is Harsh Mistress by Robert A. Heinlein, Worlds of IF, December 1965, Part 1 of 5 021-worlds-of-if-january-1966.jpg|The Moon is a Harsh Mistress by Robert Heinlein, Worlds of IF, January 1966, Part 2 of 5 021-worlds-of-if-february-1966.jpg|The Moon is a Harsh Mistress by Robert Heinlein, Worlds of IF, February 1966, Part 3 of 5 021-worlds-of-if-march-1966.jpg|The Moon is a Harsh Mistress by Robert Heinlein, Worlds of IF, March 1966, Part 4 of 5 021-worlds-of-if-april-1966.jpg|The Moon is a Harsh Mistress by Robert Heinlein, Worlds of IF, April 1966, Part 5 of 5 045-astounding-science-fiction-may-1942.jpg|Foundation by Isaac Asimov, Astounding Science Fiction, May 1942 (novelette) 052-analog-science-fiction-science-fact-october-1967.jpg|Weyr Search (Dragonflight) by Anne McCaffrey, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, October 1967 052-analog-science-fiction-science-fact-december-1967.jpg|Dragonrider (Dragonflight) by Anne McCaffrey, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, December 1967 052-analog-science-fiction-science-fact-january-1968.jpg|Dragonrider (Dragonflight) by Anne McCaffrey, Analog Science Fiction Science Fact, January 1968 058-galaxy-science-fiction-january-1952.jpg|The Demolished Man by Alfred Bester, Galaxy Science Fiction, January 1952, Part 1 of 3 058-galaxy-science-fiction-february-1952.jpg|The Demolished Man by Alfred Bester, Galaxy Science Fiction, February 1952, Part 2 of 3 058-galaxy-science-fiction-march-1952.jpg|The Demolished Man by Alfred Bester, Galaxy Science Fiction, March 1952, Part 3 of 3 080-thrilling-wonder-stories-june-1949.jpg|Sea Kings of Mars (The Sword of Rhiannon) by Leigh Brackett, Thrilling Wonder Stories, June 1949 084-the-magazine-of-fantasy-and-science-fiction-april-1955.jpg|A Canticle for Leibowitz by Walter M. Miller Jr., The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, April 1955 (novelette) 103-galaxy-science-fiction-november-1976.jpg|Gateway by Frederik Pohl, Galaxy Science Fiction, November 1976, Part 1 of 3 103-galaxy-science-fiction-december-1976.jpg|Gateway by Frederik Pohl, Galaxy Science Fiction, December 1976, Part 2 of 3 103-galaxy-science-fiction-march-1977.jpg|Gateway by Frederik Pohl, Galaxy Science Fiction, March 1977, Part 3 of 3 tMoFaSF-197810.jpg|The Gunslinger by Stephen King, The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, October 1978 tMoFaSF-198004.jpg|The Way Station (The Gunslinger) by Stephen King, The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, April 1980 tMoFaSF-198102.jpg|The Oracle and the Mountains (The Gunslinger) by Stephen King, The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, February 1981 tMoFaSF-198107.jpg|The Slow Mutants (The Gunslinger) by Stephen King, The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, July 1981 tMoFaSF-198111.jpg|The Gunslinger and the Dark Man by Stephen King, The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, November 1981 122-asf194009.jpg|Slan by A.E. Van Vogt, Astounding Science Fiction, September 1940, Part 1 of 4 122-asf194010.jpg|Slan by A.E. Van Vogt, Astounding Science Fiction, October 1940, Part 2 of 4 122-asf194011.jpg|Slan by A.E. Van Vogt, Astounding Science Fiction, November 1940, Part 3 of 4 122-asf194012.jpg|Slan by A.E. Van Vogt, Astounding Science Fiction, December 1940, Part 4 of 4 122-fantastic-story-magazine-summer-1952.jpg|Slan by A.E. Van Vogt, Fantastic Story Magazine, Summer 1952 (abridged novel) planet-stories-spring-1947.jpg|Rocket Summer (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Planet Stories, Spring 1947 macleans-19500101.jpg|I'll Not Ask for Wine (aka "Ylla", The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Maclean's, January 1, 1950 the-arkham-sampler-winter-1949.jpg|The Spring Night (aka "The Summer Night", The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, The Arkham Sampler, Winter 1949 thrilling_wonder_stories_194808.jpg|The Earth Men (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Thrilling Wonder Stories, August 1948 planet-stories-fall-1948.jpg|Mars is Heaven! (aka "The Third Expedition", The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Planet Stories, Fall 1948 thrilling_wonder_stories_194806.jpg|—And the Moon Be Still as Bright (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Thrilling Wonder Stories, June 1948 imagination-195104.jpg|…In This Sign (aka "The Fire Balloons", The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Imagination, April 1951 weird_tales_194707.jpg|Interim (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Weird Tales, July 1947 the-magazine-of-fantasy-and-science-fiction-195211.jpg|The Wilderness (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, November 1952 other-worlds-195007.jpg|Way in the Middle of the Air (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Other Worlds, July 1950 thrilling_wonder_stories_195004.jpg|Carnival of Madness (aka "Usher II", The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Thrilling Wonder Stories, April 1950 super-science-stories-194911.jpg|Impossible (aka "The Martian", The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Super Science Stories, November 1949 Thrilling wonder stories 194812.jpg|The Off Season (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Thrilling Wonder Stories, December 1948 charm-194903.jpg|The Silent Towns (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Charm, March 1949 macleans-19480915.jpg|The Long Years (The Martian Chronicles) as by Roy Bradbury, Maclean's, September 15, 1948 colliers-19500506.jpg|There Will Come Soft Rains (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Collier's, May 6, 1950 planet-stories-summer-1946.jpg|The Million-Year Picnic (The Martian Chronicles) by Ray Bradbury, Planet Stories, Summer 1946 FSFOCTNOV2005-two-hearts.jpg|Two Hearts, a coda to The Last Unicorn by Peter S. Beagle, Fantasy & Science Fiction Oct/Nov 2005